


Firsts

by Jemma97



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemma97/pseuds/Jemma97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Established!Bellarke’s first night together, they have a conversation about firsts–their first kisses, first sex, and, finally, first loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

“First kiss?”

She’s lying with her head against his bare chest, hearing his heart thump in her ears. For the first time in what seems like forever, she feels warm, clean, happy, unhurt, and safe. Being with Bellamy always had a sort of comforting effect on her, but being _with_ Bellamy is what really made her feel so safe.

“Wells,” she answers, closing her eyes as his fingers continue to comb through her hair and draw little circles on the back of her neck.

“Really?” Bellamy sounds somewhat surprised

“He dared me to,” she explains, “We were with our friend Clover, and he said he bet I wouldn’t kiss both of them. So I kissed him, and then I kissed her. I was eleven.”

She hears him laugh lightly, his breath tickling her forehead. “What about you?” she asks, “First kiss?”

“This girl, Valerie Richards. On our first date. In a broom closet because for some reason I was under the impression that that would be a super romantic place to have a first kiss. Although, I was only thirteen, so who can blame me.”

Clarke smiles, thinking of gangly, awkward fourteen-year-old Bellamy Blake, curls slicked back, nervously going on a first date and having his very first kiss inside a broom closet up on the Ark.

“Apparently I wasn’t very good at it, because she sort of ran away when we were finished and I didn’t hear about her again,” Bellamy says, “First sex?”

“Clover again. Fifteen years old. Neither of us had any idea what we were doing, and my mom walked in on us halfway through. Nearly had a heart attack because we were apparently way too young.”

“Finn wasn’t your first?”

She may be imagining it, but she thinks she hears a hint of jealousy in his voice. “No, Finn wasn’t my first.”

“Was Finn your best sex?”

Yes, it’s definitely jealousy she hears.

“No,” is all she says. Bellamy already has a big enough head—he does not need to know that he’s the best sex she’s ever had. “Who was your best sex?” she throws back at him. She feels him shrug. “Okay, first sex?”

“Lavender Priestly, when I was seventeen, in my room. I somehow forgot that my eleven –year-old sister lived under the floor at the time. We had a long conversation afterwards, and I’m pretty sure she’s scarred for life.”

She’s smiling again, thinking of all of Bellamy’s awkward memories. Bellamy Blake, the guy who acts like the coolest and sexiest person on the ground (even though he is), was apparently the worst kisser ever, and had sex with his little sister in the room. Still, it pleases her that he’s so open and honest about it, and that, despite his jealousy of Finn, he’s so accepting of her past sex life. She decides to challenge him with a hard question. “First love?”

The hand that had been massaging her back comes to a stop, and he’s silent for a long moment before saying, “I told you Lavender was my first time—”

“I didn’t ask for first sex. I asked for first love.”

“I don’t know, Clarke.”

His tone does not go unnoticed by her. She hoists herself up onto her elbows, looking up at him. “Yes you do,” she says testily, “I know that voice. You’re lying to me. Why?”

He rubs his eyes, “Clarke, I really don’t want to talk about this…”

“Why?” She prompts. “Is it because it’s someone I know? Someone you’re not supposed to love? Is it Raven? I know you two slept together…”

“No, it’s not Raven. I mean, I love Raven, but not like that—”

“Well who then?” Clarke’s pissed now. Why is he acting so secretive about this?

“Clarke—”

“Come on, Bellamy. Just answer the question. It’s not that hard, and I know you know the answer. Why can’t you tell me?”

“Because you’ll make fun of me. Or laugh at me.”

Is that really what he thinks of her? After everything they’ve been through? He really won’t trust her…?

“I promise I won’t,” she prompts one last time.

“It’s you, Clarke. Happy?”

Clarke feels numb. She’s his first love. The first person—aside from his Octavia—that he’s ever really loved. She feels like a sort of weight has been put on her—one that means she’s got to take care of him now. It’s a good kind of weight, because she knows it goes both ways. Bellamy’s got to take care of her as much as she’s got to take care of him. She smiles to herself, and leans forward to kiss him lightly. “Yes. I am. Very happy.”


End file.
